True Heir of the Dark: Blood Rites
by Jigokugado Higurashi
Summary: Dark Arts, Blood Rites, Manipulitive Dumblydorks and Dark,Political,Romantic Harry... OHH Myyy what will the wizardin world to do! Umm and dont forget Voldie as well what will this new harry do... AU, Harry/Daphne Harry/Fleur Harry/Narcissa.. Must Read!


I DO NOT OWN….. DAMN IF I DID I WOULD BE BLOODY RICH… ohh well

Dark Prophecy: Awakenings of Forgotten Blood

Chapter 1: Bonds of Blood

"_Avada Kedavra" _Two simple words rang out silently in the Hamlet of Godrics Hollow as Voldemort finished his bloody work. He slowly began to avert his eyes to his true target as a sinister smirk began to grace his snake like features.

As the dark lord looked over the small figure within the crib he appraised the small year old child slowly reaching out with his magic he began to test the newborns magic. Suddenly a backlash forced his magic prodding out of the boy, the dark lord stared in surprise at the unexpected occurrence and scowled.

"Now I believe it is time to tie up the loose ends" Voldemort said with a smirk.

Suddenly the small boy looked up at the dark lord with what could only be a devious smirk and raised his hands and with a childish voice said _"Avada Kedabra"_ The dark lord stared in shock and surprise and in a flash of green light was no more. The boy lay in his crib silently for several moments only to erupt into a torrent of childish giggles which continued until he was found and taken away from the burning ruins of his birth.

***** Later that Night*****

Several hours later the bodies of James and Lily Potter were found within the Potter home along with what were accepted as the ashes of the newly born Harry James Potter that night was considered both the end of the dark lord's reign and the death of the prophesied child of his demise.

In the matter of a few hours destiny was changed and with it a new Prophecy made Mordred James Xavier Morrigan was born and the future of the world as it was known was thrown into uncertainty once more.

***9 Years Later***

"_Masssster what are you doingsss" _Hissed a large black scaled serpent as it slowly entered a small library.

"_Nothing Antioch"_ Hissed a small boy who slowly turned towards his pet and familiar, the boy was a sight to behold that could be said matter of factly as he was about 5'2 and had a long yet wild mane of black hair that set of his strikingly cold emerald green eyes and pure white teeth, he wore a impressively made wizard battle robe in Royal Blue coloring inlaid with emerald green, along with a tight fitting black muggle undershirt and trousers underneath along with a pair of basilisk skin boots, over his shirt yet under his robe a mail shirt of basilisk scales and magically infused silver was worn in pureblood fashion underneath his robes for extra protection, in his hands were two daggers both likely about 13inches in blade length made of basilisk fang and infused with silver and wizard blood imbuing the blades with magical properties the hilts were made of the bones of a Hungarian Horntail and Unicorn Horn respectively.

This boy would be considered imposing even by the most battle hardened and most experienced wizards of his time… and he was only ten. This boy was named Mordred and he was the catalyst that would cause the future of the wizarding world to change and all this he knew and accepted willingly once he had heard his own prophecy. (More on this later)

The room was quiet for several moments, the only noise that could be heard was Antioch's annoyed hissing, and Mordred found he couldn't help but muffle a laugh due to Antioch's growing annoyance and decided it was time to calm his familiar before he decided to act foolishly.

"_Peace Antioch my friend I will tell you of my plansss"_ He hissed calmingly and a small smirk began to appear on his face as his familiar becoming obviously less tense and calmer, he quietly appraised his familiar and smiled Antioch was a massive snake at least 25 feet in length and was covered completely in emerald and black scales, due to his massive size Mordred suspected he was at least partly kin to a basilisk especially since there rather similar magical abilities between the legendary giant snake and Antioch. Mordred laughed out loud and thought back to his first meeting with his familiar and how he and his caretaker had stumbled upon him.

*** Flashback 4 Years***

"Master what are we doing today?" Asked a curious Mordred as he looked into the eyes of the only caretaker and father figure he had ever had.

"Simple boy we are going to continue to train as always" Answered the man simply.

Mordred rolled his shoulders only to sigh and replied "Okay"

Slowly Mordred drew his practice wand and bowed quickly standing straight the spells began to fly.

"_Serpensortia, Protego, Obscuro" _Spells of many categories were quickly cast and whether they be dark, light or neutral it did not matter as to Mordred and his master magic was everything and nothing and to sequester one's self to one part of a greater thing is a self imposed punishment.

By the end of the day Mordred had been proud to say he had mastered several more dark spells due to increasing anger of being thrown on his arse every few seconds.

He had sat down to rest after the day's practice was considered done, slowly he pulled one of the daggers his master had gifted him from his robes and smiled thinking of the meaning behind the gift and his future, suddenly a low hiss could be heard coming from behind him.

"_Thisss human issss ssstrangee I will kill it" _It hissed dangerously, now normally when confronted by a snake as massive this one was Mordred would have felt some small emotion called fear yet as he stared at the serpent he began to speak.

"_Why would you wish kill me serpent"_

The snake begins to hiss loudly and began to ramble on in surprise finally turned toward him in a much less threatening manner and retorts.

"_Masssster I asssk forgivenesss for my actionssss and threats" _

Mordred looked at the snake in shock for several moments before disappearing from his face; he nodded towards the snake and the asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"_How is it I can ssspeak to you and would you be my familiar_" He hissed at the snake

"_It is called Parseltongue Masssster the magic in which allowsss us to ssspeak"_ It hissed in reply.

Mordred nodded in reply and began to ask the snakes answer to his second question only for it to be quickly answered by the serpent moving to his position and slowly raising his head in order to be bonded.

"_Yessss" _Hissed the snake before the question could be finished causing him to nod and slowly place his hand on the serpents head only to feel a rush of magic rush from each other's magical core in a matter of five seconds it was over the connection had been successful as he could now feel the snake within his mind.

Mordred stood there quietly for several moments and asked through the newly formed mental link. _"What issss your name my familiar"_

"_My namesss is Antioch my lord speaker" _Replied the snake calmly as moved to curl closer to its new master's side and made what sounded like a hissing sigh.

Once again Mordred nodded and just laid back with his new friend and enjoyed the first time he had truly had to himself in a long time.

**** End Flashback****

Next Chapter: Mordred explains his plans, Mordred finds out of his claims at gringotts; Antioch eats a large oaf (I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who I mean) and Mordred makes his first friends and begins to learn about his past.


End file.
